Quintessence
by Anadabyel
Summary: Bella attends an emergency assembly at her school only to discover that she as well as everyone else she knows lives have been altered without any reason. AU/Canonish This is a oneshot.


Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, and if you thought I did then you were just silly.

I am still feeling the darkness. Let's see where it goes...

mynxi+beta = AWESOMENESS

**Quintessence**, literally _fifth essence_ (from Latin _quinta essentia_),

"Alright students, we have a few announcements that need to be made and to do that I need your full attention," Mr. Banner was speaking with authority but he seemed awfully distracted possibly, fearful?

There were several men up on the stage that I had never seen before and Mr. Banner was behind the podium that I had never seen before.

They were beyond pale. But beautiful. Too beautiful, especially for guys.

I decided to count them. Seven in all. Opps, eight. The last man came out stage right, he looked likr the boss man.

Boss man was tall, very angular even his face was. Straight, black hair, a little long. The man that appeared to be second in command was tall, white blond, the other guy next to him his hair was curly long and brown it looked like a wig, and wow did he look in bad shape. Then there was two men to the other side of Mr. Banner, both blond and beautiful watching all of us with a weird expression. It was kind of an amused look like he was watching children at play or something. Seated on the stage there were three. A huge guy with curly dark brown hair, another blond, only this one had more of a honey blond tint to it, and then finally a guy with almost bronze coloring to his hair, like a penny. These three men were looking out on us in the audience it seemed in the same direction.

Shit! They were looking directly at me. At least I thought they were.

My two best friends, Angela, who was seated next to me was fidgeting with her glasses and looking everywhere except at the stage. Alice was sitting motionless on the other side of Angela watching.

Alice had kept saying we should ditch this morning, because she had a bad feeling. But Angela and I had a test in Biology, so we couldn't. We usually didn't dismiss Alice's bad feelings. She was right a lot of the time, but we were so close to end of term Angela and I didn't want to hurt our GPA.

Besides, by second period Alice said nothing would change. I can only assume now it was about this.

"What are you all upset over?" I asked her quietly. Hoping that if she stopped fidgeting they would stop staring.

"Where are all the boys, Bella? It's only us senior girls in here," she said with a quiver.

I decided to take a quick look around. She was right. Somewhere between the announcement that there was some kind of an graduation emergency and for all the seniors to attend an assembly and our walk from the cafeteria to the assembly hall it ended up just being the maybe twenty girls that made up our senior class. The giant number of almost twenty-five senior boys was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where do you suppose they went?" I said looking around.

Disinterested, I turned back to face the stage again and all the men were now seated. They seemed to be looking out over their audience as if they were surveying us. The three that I was sure had been watching me were now speaking to one another. I did notice that Rosalie Hale and Victoria Oakland were sitting behind me. They were two of the prettiest girls in school.

_Ah, so that was who those guys were looking at._ I was relieved.

"Kids, this is a very exciting time. We are being offered here. The Volterra Group has agreed to set up an internship in Seattle for as many as six of you girls that begins immediately." Mr. Banner seemed to take a moment as if he had just thrown up in his mouth a little and could still taste the bile.

"You need to know that last week during Senior Seminar you all filled out paperwork for this and the applicants have already been looked at and the seniors have already been selected."

Huh? I couldn't remember filling out anything that resembled an application during the last week. I took a peak down the aisle and saw that Alice was still sitting in her "contemplation" mode. She did that when her _bad feelings_ were confusing to her.

The second in command man stood and walked to the podium putting his hand on Mr. Banner's back and it looked like Mr. Banner actually winced in pain as he backed away.

Now we would hear from our sponsors.

"Hello ladies, I am Caius and I am here to tell you about this wonderful program we have just developed. This is an opportunity, ladies. A very very amazing and lucrative sponsorship we have begun. So I would like to announce the young women who we have chosen and then ask that everyone else please exit the auditorium." He looked back at Mr. Banner and nodded saying something before he turned to smile at the audience again, and it was like we were all dumbstruck. Well they were. He just looked creepy to me.

"Then all of you are free... to go home," Caius finished. _That didn't sound healthy_.

"Miss. Isabella Swan, please remain here. Miss Victoria Oakland, please remain here. Miss Jessica Stanley, please remain here. Miss Bree Tanner, please remain here. Miss Rosalie Hale, please remain here. Finally, Miss Mary Alice Brandon, please remain here."

Angela stood as if nothing was wrong and started to walk out of the auditorium.

"Angela?" I asked. "Can you call my dad and tell him about this?"

"Sure."

The rest of the girls started exiting the building and what I discovered was that all of the girls that had been selected we were all seated central to the stage.

This was really weird. Angela had been in the very center of the row in the center of the room. Rosalie and Victoria sat directly behind Alice and I, while Bree and Jessica sat in front of us. We were grouped together like a weird flower shape of something.

Although, we were apparently the chosen few, it didn't feel like we had won anything all that great. In fact it felt like we were doomed.

The original boss man from earlier went over and grabbed Mr. Banner by his arm and started dragging him down that steps of the stage at a speed that was difficult to comprehend.

"Now girls, there is no need to panic. Mr. Banner has a few more words for you and then we will leave," Cauis said from the stage where the others still sat quietly.

Boss man was in front of us with Mr. Banner looking sickly and terrified.

"To save the many we must sacrifice the few," Mr. Banner said before the dark haired boss man snapped his neck in front of us. Boss man dropped Mr. Banner like he was a simple sack of potatoes at his feet.

"Jesus Christ!" I wasn't sure if it was Victoria or Rosalie who screamed the oath from behind me.

Bree started crying, Jessica started screaming, and I sat there in abject horror.

"Come on girls. We haven't got all night. The fact that we had to bring your master's here for you is ludicrous enough. But this dog and pony show to try and keep you from us was even more asinine. You bloody sat together like the good little pets you are. It was wonderful!" Boss man slapped his hands together with utterly grotesque glee.

Suddenly, we all fell silent and stood to follow the boss man like trained sheep being herded.

I heard someone speaking from behind me.

"Let the boys go. We've got the six we came for." Then I heard a cell phone beep as if was turned off.

I thought about all the lessons my father had given me about kidnapping and sexual assault. All the rules; never go alone, never talk to strangers, trust the school administrators, never leave with your assailants, figure out why they are calling you a _pet?_

This was a question I wanted an answer to but I wasn't going to get it right now. I was obviously being kidnapped and I was a pet of some kind for someone, and apparently it was one of the guys on the stage. They were masters, whatever that meant? What was weird is that I didn't feel the need to talk to Alice, she was right behind me and we were holding hands, so there was comfort in that.

We were led outside to a limousine it looked just like the one that gets used for all the weddings and proms in town. There is only one company. Interesting, I had never noticed the insignia on the side before, Volterra Group which was now glaring at me in giant red letters.

I knew I should look around to see if I could catch anyone's eye to try and get help and I did try to lift my head but it seemed to be to no avail. I climbed into the car and sat down in one of the open seats, I was suddenly met with a smooth velvet voice and cool breath in my ear, "Isabella, such a

beautiful name for my siren."

My chin was brought up and I was face to face with the penny color haired man. I must have started crying because he brought his hands to cup my cheeks and wipe my tears away.

"Aw, my sweet angel, no tears, you are a chosen one. Survival will not be easy for the humans soon. We are coming to claim what is rightfully ours now. Our mates were first on the agenda and then domination," he said.

I looked at him baffled. He responded, "Well we couldn't risk one of you getting injured, or worse killed." He sat back and threw his arm over my shoulder and started to caress my shoulder gently, "Carlisle maybe we should explain everything to the ladies?"

I was then able to look around and see that the boss man and the other two that stood by him were not in the car with us. It was just the girls and a random guy from the stage next to each of us. They all sat close to us and either sat with an arm around our shoulder like this guy was doing to me or the big guy that sat next to Rosalie Hale who was taking his life into his hands by holding on to her thigh.

"Alright, hello girls. I am Carlisle Cullen. As you can surmise by now, you will not be going home. You will be coming with us where you will stay. It was ordained before you were born who you would be mated with. That is why the six of you found yourselves all in the same small town, it was easier to keep an eye on you and keep you safe." He looked at me and smiled before he continued, "well keeping you safe was a little more difficult. You were always breaking a bone or getting injured or something."

There was chuckles throughout the car.

_Great we have comedians as our kidnappers._

"None of you are actually from Washington State, it was just easier for us with what we are to keep an eye on you in the rainiest place on earth. Maybe we could take a moment and you could introduce yourselves to your mates, gentlemen?" This man seemed like he was taking an order to pick up take out.

"I am Edward." The penny hair colored man said.

"Bella," I introduced myself like a fool. He seemed charmed somehow.

"I know. I realize this must be very difficult for you. But, the war is about to begin. We simply could not wait any longer, my sweet Bella. I simply could not risk your injury or death. You have meant so much to me for so long."

I was confused and I bit my bottom lip. "You can ask me anything you wish," he finished.

"Why are we called pets?"

"You're still human," he answered dismissively.

"What will I become?"

"A vampire."

I stared at him wide eyed with fear.

"How do you know I am your mate?"

"We have an oracle, now I suppose we have another in Mary Alice."

Alice was right. We should have ditched.

"What will happen to my other friend, Angela?"

"She's probably already home starting her homework assignments. She's just fine, as are all the other students that were in the school and the auditorium. The only one who didn't make it was Banner. He was the one who insisted we play a game. So we simply came up with a better bunch of rules and prizes. Well he thought the other kids were prizes. Explaining away six disappearances would be a lot easier than thirty. But you have not disappeared. All of your parents are aware that you have been taken into the care of the Volterra Group and will be staying with us indefinitely. If there are any problems they will be taken care of quickly and easily."

"Are you saying that if my father comes to look for me, he will either be dissuaded or killed?"

"Your father is already dead, my sweet Bella. Killed this morning on a lonely patch of highway when his police cruiser was hit by a huge elk. Tragic really. He was the easiest of all the parents to get rid of due to his career choice."

I started to cry.

Edward leaned back a little and watched me for a few seconds as if in morbid curiosity.

"I'm so sorry, Bella?" He said it more as a question than a statement of fact.

"Not doing a real good job over there, man," the honey blond from the assembly who was sitting with Alice started to scold Edward.

"Sorry, Jasper. I forgot my manners. Frankly, I have forgotten what it means to be human at all."

"We're supposed to be making this easier for them," Alice's man, Jasper said.

The car started to slow a little and I looked around as we entered a gate and then into a compound like area.

"This will be home for a little while, sweet Bella. You and I will be able to get to know one another, and get married and then of course your change will occur soon after that, and then the war will start..."

"Geeze, Ed! Come on!" Rosalie's large man piped in.

"Sorry, I have never been a very good liar."

"One of the reasons we've kept him away from humans for so long, Bella," Carlisle leaned in to tell me.

I wiped my tears and looked at the man I would call …. husband? He was absurdly handsome. Along with his odd colored hair, he had a strong chiseled chin, and a perfectly formed nose. His eyes I could finally see were a bright red. It was disturbing how lovely they were if you looked directly at them.

"It's one of our control techniques," Edward started to tell me, "for when humans watch us. They think we are beautiful but instinctively we are also dangerous, if you were to just glance, you would think our eyes were just black or a really dark brown, but if you study them, then the red comes out and humans are brought into a trance like state."

I shook my head.

"Is that why we are acting calm with you now?" I asked/

"No, that is Jasper. He has the ability to control the emotions of others. He's doing that." Edward motioned toward the man with Alice. I was able to take a quick glance and he smiled at me in agreement and then he turned back to Alice who was looking at him like she adored him.

"Who was I living with if it wasn't my father?"

"Staff of the Volterra Group. Swan actually got a little mouthy yesterday. He thought he could hide you and Alice from us."

I looked over at Alice and then to Jasper. He and Edward seemed to be talking without speaking.

The limo made its way around a few curves and finally came to a stop in front of a huge white and brick mansion.

Roses were climbing the pillars, butterfly and lilac bushes were everywhere. It was lush and green and I knew I had just entered my prison.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the house.

The foyer was huge, about the same size as the lower level of the home of the man who raised me. The opulent staircase was where I was dragged quickly and following clumsily as I went. Edward simply laughed and kept pulling me along.

"Someone is eager," I heard a male voice come from the door.

"We all are, we will all be claiming our prizes now," I heard another voice.

I was then grabbed bridal style by my kidnapper who kissed me chastely. "Did you hear that?"

I nodded.

"I know you are a virgin, Bella. So I will try to be gentle, but there is absolutely no guarantee, I won't hurt you, my sweet. So you will just have to toughen up a little and then maybe we can meet in the middle."

Was this why they owned a limo company?

"Why limos?"

"Most girls are coerced into sex by human males on rites of passage such as prom. Owning the limo company gave us a way to keep track on all of those little vultures and to see that none of them took what belonged to one of us. All of you have to be virgins," Edward said nonchalantly, as he placed me on a gossamer canopy covered bed and in a bedroom that I didn't even know we had entered. Everything was lovely and in shades of green, everything from dark forest green to seafoam green.

"Why do we have to be virgins?"

"Because we prefer it," Edward smiled.

"Oh."

"What happens if we aren't?"

Before he had a chance to answer a blood curling scream came from one of the other rooms scaring me so badly I scrambled to the headboard.

"Oh, well. That is what happens. Jessica wasn't a virgin?" He looked at me and shook his head with a chuckle.

I shrugged. I hadn't known Jessica well enough. Frankly, I never cared what anybody did with their boyfriends. Angela, Alice, and I were and we just liked to listen to music and study. We rarely even talked about boys.

Edward walked to the bedroom door and I heard him say something about getting another girl for Alec back from the school. I silently wished that they would get Angela, but I also wasn't sure I wanted her to come to this place. Besides what would happen to her parents?

Edward closed the door after speaking to Carlisle and the other blond man that had been standing by him at the school, he was the one that was now with Victoria. I didn't know his name.

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and patted it coaxing me to sit next to him. He seemed to be giving me a choice but I knew in reality I had none. I slowly made my way down to sit beside him.

I still had on my uniform from school. Edward immediately started to creep his hands over my thighs moving the skirt up little by little.

"Now Bella, seduction is not something I am very good at. I have only ever been a lover to vampires. The humans I have had sex with have all just ended up being meals as well. Obviously, you are my mate so I'll take extra care in not hurting you, or at least I will try. Okay?"

I nodded, feeling all the blood leave my face.

Edward was suddenly at my mouth coaxing it open with his cold tongue and his hands started to work at my cotton panties.

I was terrified.

I not only had never had sex, I had never been kissed.

Edward sensed my discomfort and pushed me back on the bed where he put a lot of his weight on top of me.

"Um..."

I started to speak as Edward made his way to my neck and started to nibble.

I heard a scream and then an oath of some kind. Both sounded like happy noises however.

"See, not so bad," Edward said to me as my panties were ripped off and thrown to the floor.

Edward's hands were right back at my bottom pushing my wetness apart.

"Oh sweet Heaven, I have to taste you, Angel."

Suddenly there was a cold tongue on me twirling and making me feel amazing.

I heard a couple more things being ripped and then saw that my shirt was no longer there nor was my bra and Edward had somehow gotten disrobed in that short period of time as well.

He was hovering over me and began pushing himself inside of me. I tensed immediately.

"Relax. It will hurt a lot less if you relax," Edward ordered.

"How do you know? You've never been a girl," I said in a sob.

"That's true, but everything feels better if you just relax. Sweetie, we're going to be together a long time. Let's make this first time as nice as possible. Can we?"

I nodded and willed myself to relax.

Edward pushed his long cold length in, in short strokes as he made his way inside me, inch by torturous inch. Finally he reached my barrier which he called a maiden-head, and pushed through. I screamed out and grabbed him as close as I could while his strokes started to get deeper and more urgent.

"Ah, sweet girl, come for me if you can," he said through clenched teeth.

I was pretty sure I shouldn't open my eyes to see Edward's face because I would probably not be able to enjoy what I was beginning to enjoy.

I suddenly started to feel a coiling within my stomach and between my legs that I took as a good sign because it felt amazing.

I started to pant and let out a scream, which I was then ordered to say his name.

"Edward! Ed...WARD!"

His grunts were loud and finally as his released a cold liquid inside of me he said my name.

"From now on you are mine, Bella Cullen. We will be married within the week and you will be changed shortly after within the month. Humanity you know it ceases in a few short months. You'll help with this transformation of the world, my love. Isn't that exciting? You will be part of making the world belong to us."

Edward smiled and kissed me deeply.

I was heartbroken for humanity, and sad for my soul. But I really liked this guy. I guess I am just a seventeen year old girl who found her quintessence, my final element that is my mate. I was complete. And it felt good.

**AN- So what did you think?**


End file.
